leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
The Mile High Job
The Leverage team attempts to expose a conglomerate's cover-up of its toxic fertilizer, which has resulted in a death of a young girl. However, the CEO, Allen Haldeman, has put all the damning evidence on a plane bound for the Cayman Islands. The team races to catch the flight, but once airborne, they discover that the CEO's intentions are far more sinister, and to avenge one life, they will have to save their own. The Client * Mark and Stacey Jameson, a couple whose daughter, Ashley, died because of the fertilizer that leaked into the water supply. The Mark * Allen Haldeman, CEO of GenoGrow The Con Sophie, Nate, Parker and Eliot break into GenoGrow. Sophie distracts the security at the front desk. Parker, Nate and Eliot have to climb 30 flights of stairs and then blow up a key-card reader, as Hardison is missing. Hardison wakes up back at the office and gets some food. He puts on his earbud in time to hear along the team that Haldeman's assets are on the Cayman flight #1209. Hardison helps the team get out of the office and gets Nate and Sophie seats on the plane as Tom and Sarah Jane Baker. Eliot uses his U.S. Air Marshal badge and Parker steals a uniform from a flight attendant who is tricked into leaving the airport. Hardison is sent back into GenoGrow to look for any more information that the team might have missed in their hurry. Marissa Devins (an accountant at GenoGrow) is on the plane, as she noticed discrepancies in the safety testing phase of GenoGrow's fertilizer. Another GenoGrow employee named Dan Erlick is also on the plane and has military experience. Based on Eliot's experience, they assume Erlick had been sent to take care of Marissa, so Eliot knocks him out and locks him in a restroom. Not long after, Hardison finds a stop-transfer of funds to Erlick, which means he is actually a target as well. Eliot says the way he would take care of someone of Erlick's background is "in-transit," by using either his or Marissa's bags as a bomb. Parker breaks into the cargo hold to search Erlick and Devin's bags, but finds them clear. Following Hardison's instructions, they find a device that has been taped onto the black box and interfering with the navigation system. Parker follows Hardison's instructions and, while he hacks the plane's navigation system, Nate and Eliot direct the pilots in the cockpit, who are able to regain control in enough time to make an emergency landing on a highway. Marissa is encouraged to testify for the Jamesons' case against GenoGrow. Aliases * Tom Baker (Nate) * Sarah Jane Baker (Sophie) * Dave (Hardison) * Unnamed air marshal (Eliot) * Unnamed Flight attentant (Parker) Episode Notes * This episode was originally intended to be a "bottle show," which is an episode filmed largely on one set. Trivia * As he prepares to board the flight, Nate chooses the name Tom Baker, the name of the actor who played the Fourth Doctor in the British TV series Doctor Who. Sophie's identity is Sarah Jane Baker, a play on Sarah Jane Smith, one of the Third and Fourth Doctor's best known companions. The other fake IDs Nate was carrying were Peter Davison (the actor who played the Fifth Doctor) and Sylvester McCoy (the actor who played the Seventh Doctor). * The movie playing during the flight is one of The Librarian movies, produced by Electric Entertainment, which also makes Leverage. Christian Kane is currently in the show The Librarians, a TV show based off of the movies. * A goof for this episode is when Eliot fights Erlick the knife falls on the sink side, but when Eliot leaves it is not there. When Eliot returns, the knife is back on the sink side. * Hardison's line "I love it when a plan comes together" is the favorite catchphrase of Col. John "Hannibal" Smith from the American TV series The A-Team. * The highway bridge that the airplane lands on appears to be the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway, the longest bridge over water. It is located in Louisiana. Production Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1